


A Sequence

by starrnobella



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, F/M, N-OTP, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Sheldon has his routines and Penny just wanted to interrupt him.
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper & Penny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	A Sequence

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the twenty-third of my 31 stories as I work my way through Draco's Den, Excelsior Fanfiction, Hermione's Haven, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, Melting Pot Fanfiction, NaNo's Misfits, and Wizarding Crossover Connection's 31 Days of Writing Fanfiction event. Each day is a brand new prompt and hopefully, each day will be a different fandom coming from me.
> 
> The challenge: A N-OTP. I love Sheldon and Penny, but I don't see the chemistry that other people see for them, so I wrote this as more of a Penny testing him to see how Sheldon would react.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Penny," Sheldon said, rapping his knuckles against the door. He had her laptop in his hands that she had left on his couch.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Penny," he grumbled, the irritation in his voice growing as he waited for her to answer. Of course, she would have left her laptop in his spot. She loved to find ways to get under his skin. Sheldon mumbled a few things under his breath as he reached up to finish his sequence of knocking.

_Knock. Knock._

The door flew open.

"Hi, Sheldon," Penny said, smiling from ear to ear. "What can I do for you, sweet cheeks?"

Sheldon froze, furrowing his brow as he looked her in the eyes. He let out a heavy sigh and stepped closer to her, reaching over to rap his fingers against the door. He cursed under his breath because she was forcing him to start over.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Penny," Sheldon said, shaking his head and reaching out to knock on her door.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Pen-"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Sheldon," Penny interjected, a smirk pulling at the corner of her lips as she watched his frustration build.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Penn-"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Sheldon," Penny said, leaning back against her door. "What's the matter, Sheldon?"

"Just let me knock," Sheldon grumbled, furrowing his brow as he stepped forward again, getting closer to Penny and her front door.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Penny."

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Penny."

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"P-"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Sheldon! I am right here," Penny shouted, tossing her arms in the air. "Just tell me what you want."

Sheldon let out an exasperated sigh, rolling his eyes as he leaned his head back. As he leaned forward, he narrowed his eyes at his neighbor. Penny was just doing this to get on his nerves, and unfortunately, it was working.

Penny smirked as she watched Sheldon consider his next move. Anything she did at this point would throw his game completely off; Penny just wanted to make sure that her next move was perfect.

As Sheldon stepped forward, Penny stepped forward at the same time and cupped her hands around his cheeks. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Sheldon pulled away quickly and stared at her.

Penny tossed her head back with a laugh, resting her arms on her waist.

"What was that for?" Sheldon asked, taken back by Penny's actions. He reached up to wipe the remnants of Penny's lip gloss off his lips, shaking his head as he did so.

"I wanted to see what you would do," Penny replied, shrugging her shoulders. "And now, I know. So what did you want, Sheldon?"

Sheldon held her laptop out in front of him and waited for her to take it.

Penny looked down at the device in his hand and took it from him. "Where'd you find this? I tore my apartment apart looking for it."

"You left it in my apartment in my spot," Sheldon replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why was your laptop in my apartment?"

Penny shrugged her shoulders and looked him up and down. "Leonard was helping me finish a paper for college. I guess I just left it there when I was done."

Sheldon shook his head. "You shouldn't leave things lying around other people's apartments. Most people wouldn't bring them back."

"Well, thank you for returning my laptop, Sheldon," Penny said, smiling softly at him. "Can I help you with anything else?"

"The proper thing to do would offer me a nice, warm beverage," Sheldon replied.

Penny rolled her eyes and sighed. "Sheldon, would you like to come in for a warm beverage?"

Sheldon shook his head. "No, thank you. Have a good day, Penny."

"Bye, Sheldon," Penny said, shaking her head as she pushed the door closed. She leaned up against the door and tilted her head back. She knew he wasn't going to leave without finishing the sequence.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Penny," he whispered.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Penny."

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Penny."

Sheldon let out a sigh of relief. "Much better."


End file.
